List of Compse's Adventures Characters
This article is a list of characters in Compse's Christmas Adventures. Main Characters Compse Compse is the main protagonist of the series. He is a light blue colored Tarascosaurus, a abelisaur from Europe. He is born in France. He is revealed that along with his 2 cousins, he is the only member of his family alive with the rest killed by a mega tsunami. Despite eating meat, he is kind, friendly, and tries to get his friends to get along. Astro Astro is Compse's best friend. He is not a Spinosaurus but is a Altispanax. He is very intelligent, and has a british accent. He is also aggressive once proven wrong or angered, but he is very kind. It is revealed he is a good swimmer, and has a diet on lizards, and fish. He is interested in space. Rex Also known as Rexy, Rex is a young Tyrannosaurus. He is shown to have feathers. He is kind, but he can be savage, and attack if angered, or if attacked. He is a fierce fighter. He also still likes hunting dinosaurs like a normal theropod. Supporting Characters and Antagonist Julio Julio is a sweet hearted friend of Compse, and Astro. He has a British accent. He is kind, but can get mad when provoked. Jason Jason is Julio's older brother. He's intelligent as Astro. He is kind, and does not get angry that easily. Miguel Miguel is a friend of Compse, Astro, and Rex. He is a Irritator. At first Rexy hated him due to the fact that a Spinosaurus killed Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park III despite him not being a member of the genus Spinosaurus. He soon got used to him, and now they are best friends. He is a good swimmer. Alex Alex is a gray Telmatosaurus. He is very calm, and smart. Compse at first kept on trying to eat him when they were young. Now, they are good friends. Marco Mrco is a large blue Chasmosaurus. He does not talk, and is territorial. He is very grumpy, but he is a strong friend to Rex, and Compse. Edwind Edwind is a light green Magaryosaurus. He is very wimpy, and has a great fear of Hatzegopteryx. He is a friend of Compse, and is smart. Marcus Marcus is a Struthiosaurus. He is very lazy, and mostly eats plants. He is still a friend of Compse. Pog Pog is a Mochlodon. He is very kind, and is a old friend of Compse. He is only seen in the film. It is unknown if he died in the mega tsunami as he is no longer seen after this point. However it does reveal a ornithopod similar to him suggesting he might have died. Slash Slash is a Variraptor although in Omelex he is incorrectly stated to be a Velociraptor, and then a Deinonychus. He is very lethal when it comes to hunting prey, but is a good friend to Compse despite this. Marco Marco is the older brother of Julio, and Jason. He is mean, cruel, and hates dinosaurs just because he says their scaly, and big even though some dinosaurs had feathers, and not all dinosaurs are big. He is always incorrect when talking about them, but deep down he is kind. Sid Sid is a young Albertosaurus. He is very kind, but he can sometimes bite at times, and is very playful. He is friends with Rexy. Sax Sax is a young Tarbosaurus. He is old as Rex. He is very brutal, and is a good fighter. Despite this he is capable of at least a very quick jog, or run. Rex's Uncle Rex's uncle also known as George is the uncle of Rex. He is cruel, and mean to Rex, and Compse, but deep down he cares a lot about Rex. Peach Peach is Compse's crush. She is a light brown Betasuchus. She is very kind hearted, and has lots of care to Compse. Mungo Mungo is a dim witted friend of Tapinocephalus. He is very territorial, and sometimes fights with Marco. He is still a friend to Compse. Barco Barco is a Struthiocephalus, although in Omelex, he is misidentified as a Moschops. He is also dimwitted, but is a very strong fighter. He is a friend of Compse. Gorgo Gorgo is Compse's pet. He is very dangerous. In fact even his spit is poisonous. He is a Megalaia, and has a diet on goats. Benny Benny is the big brother of Rex. Rex hated him as he bit his arm. However, they some got along. Chamber Chamber is a Charonosaurus, and is a antagonist. He can make ear piercing noises which can be heard 10 miles away. He is incorrectly said to be a Parasaurolophus in Omelex. Carvo Carvo is a Pyroraptor. He appeared first in season 3. Like Compse, he is kind, despite still having a diet on mammals, lizards, and fish. Marcus Marcus is a Lusotitan, despite being incorrectly said to be a ''Brachiosaurus by some. He is the friend of Carvo, and he is very kind, and friendly. Theo Theo is a Neovenator. He was at first very brutal to Compse, but later was a friend, and is now kind. Quarvo Quarvo is a Deinonychus. He is a antagonist, and very brutal. He is first seen in Season 1 episode 3. Philip Philip is a blue Nipponosaurus. He is believed to be attractive, and he is friendly. Ododus Ododus is a Alamosaurus. He appeared in season 3, and is known to bully Marcus. Red Eye Red Eye is one of the main antagonist of season 3. He is brutal, and has Tyrannosaurus, and Tarbosaurus henchmen. He is a unknown tyrannosaurid species possibly a Tarbosaurus, or a Zhuchengotyrannus. Monster Monster is a Mapusaurus and so far has a appearance in season 3. She is known for many deaths, and was about to kill THEO. Andrew Andrew is a Timurlengia. He is very mean, and never admits when he is wrong, even when proven. Rover Rover is a baby Triceratops even though he might be a Eotriceratops. He does not speak, and is childish, and playful. Category:TV series